Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to data processing technology, and more particularly, to a data processing device configured to generate a pseudo random number sequence and to a data processing method in which a pseudo random number sequence is generated.
Pseudo random number sequences are utilized in a wide variety of electronic/computer systems which process data, including communication systems and data storage systems. Typically, a pseudo random number sequence is generated using the output of a linear feedback shift register (LFSR). The sequence generated is dependent upon a state or “seed” of the LFSR. For example, a seed may dictate an operational feedback tap configuration of the LFSR. Different pseudo random number sequences can be generated by initializing the LFSR with difference seeds.
One use of pseudo random number sequences is the randomization of transmitted or stored data. Here, a randomizer device converts non-random (original) data into randomized data (for transmission or storage) using a pseudo random number sequence generated by the LFSR, and a de-randomizer device converts the randomized data back to the original non-random data using the same pseudo random number sequence generated by the LFSR.